


Arista's illegal decision

by AbsolutelyMango



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyMango/pseuds/AbsolutelyMango
Summary: This is a few years old, but I didn't want to completely yeet it from my docs without it seeing the light of day. It was last edited December 26, 2017 and for a specific homestuck au that I never followed thru with.Arista is BunnyLexicon's character





	Arista's illegal decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyLexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/gifts).



There are several things that you should be arrested and even killed for, but this takes the cake.

One of the crimes is existing with lime blood, comparatively better than red, but still on the cutting rectangle. Luckily, you have a serum dealer and hide your blood as blue, so most days you’re alright, but that doesn’t stop the stray comments from getting to you.

Your job as a Sea Lusus Hunter is to collect and coral the sea lusus, as is decried by the Queen over 70,000 sweeps ago. You are technically supposed to turn in the lusus you capture, but you end up keeping them for yourself and your immediate superior doesn’t care since the main point of getting the lusus is to keep away from the sea trolls, so he lets your sea lusus collection slide. However, what you are letting happen is inexcusable by all parts of the law.

You are letting an out of season sea grub go to the sea lusus. It was illegal by every standpoint of the law and you should be stopping this! But.. you just couldn’t. The grub just looked so happy and pleased to see their lusus, and it certainly didn’t help that their blood was almost the same shade as your’s. And when they looked at you… They looked at you like nothing was wrong in the world and you just couldn’t…..

So you didn’t.

You sat down and watched the lusus scoop up the grub. Watched them scoot into the water and swim deep into the water until you can’t see them anymore. The funny thing is that you’re not scared for the grub or the lusus or even yourself. When you get up and leave, it’s with a smile and a plan.


End file.
